


Fading Like A Flower [Headmaster/Warren Family]

by Zarius



Category: The Demon Headmaster Series - Gillian Cross, cbbc
Genre: 1980s, BBC, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fanvids, Head Student, Inappropriate Use of Hypnosis Mics, Other, Repressed Memories, Roxette, Teacher-Student Relationship, fading like a flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: This song fits Lizzie, Rose and the Headmaster perfectly, I wanted to really highlight the grip the series antagonist has on the whole family
Relationships: Demon Headmaster/Rose Carter, Lizzie Warren/Demon Headmaster





	Fading Like A Flower [Headmaster/Warren Family]

password: headstudent


End file.
